lookingfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
ISLAND (doaのアルバム)
『'ISLAND'』（アイランド）とは、2018年7月4日、GIZA studioから発売予定のdoaの11枚目のアルバム。 概要 “大人の夏休み”をテーマに、毎日頑張っている大人世代に向けてリフレッシュできるような作品をコンセプトに制作されたdoa、“大人の夏休み”がテーマの11thアルバム『ISLAND』を7月発売 BARKS（2018年4月28日公開、2018年6月4日閲覧）doa、ニューアルバム『ISLAND』を7月にリリース OKMusic（2018年4月28日公開、2018年6月4日閲覧）。 収録曲 #愛LAND #:作詞：大田紳一郎　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #HOME SWEET HOME #:作詞：大田紳一郎　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER #:作詞：吉本大樹　作曲：徳永暁人　編曲：徳永暁人、釣俊輔 #HERO #:作詞：大田紳一郎　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #シアワセ #:作詞：織田あすか　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #エンヤコラ #:作詞：吉本大樹　作曲：徳永暁人　編曲：徳永暁人、釣俊輔 #シェイブアイス #:作詞：田中秀典　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #オンリーユー #:作詞：大田紳一郎　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #You belong to me #:作詞：近藤ひさし　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 #BURNIN' BURNIN' #:作詞：大田紳一郎　作曲：徳永暁人　編曲：徳永暁人、釣俊輔 #MAYDAY #:作詞：吉本大樹　作曲：徳永暁人　編曲：徳永暁人、釣俊輔 #Everybody 今この時を輝いて #:作詞：近藤ひさし　作曲・編曲：徳永暁人 参加ミュージシャン ;愛LAND :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　A.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programing & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　E.Guitar：Masato Ishinari :　Drums & Percussion：Nobuo Eguchi :　Organ：Takanobu Masuda :　Chorus：Tetsuro Oda (by the courtesy of KING RECORDS) :　　Shiichi Ikemori from DEEN (by the courtesy of Epic Records Japan) :　　Mar.na :　Strings Section：Daisensei Muroya Strings : ;HOME SWEET HOME :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　A.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programming & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　E.Guitar：Kensuke Akiyama :　Drums：Ken Higeshiro :　Strings Section：Daisensei Muroya Strings : ;SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　A.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Programming：Shunsuke Tsuri :　E.Guitar：Ryutaro Fujinaga :　Drums：Ken Higeshiro : ;HERO :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　E.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programming & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Drums：Yuji Namatame :　Chorus：Yuichi Ikusawa (by the courtesy of AVEX) : ;シアワセ :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　A.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Percussion：STEVE ETO : ;エンヤコラ :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　A.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programming & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　E.Guitar：Kensuke Akiyama :　Drums：Maoki Yamamoto :　Chorus：Yuichi IKusawa (by the courtes of AVEX) : ;シェイブアイス :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　E.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programming & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Drums：Ken Higeshiro :　Piano：Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION (by the cortesy of Being Music Entertainment) :　Percussion：Steve Eto : ;オンリーユー :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　A.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programming & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Drums & Percusson：Nobuo Eguchi :　Strings Section：Daisensei Muroya Strings : ;You belong to me :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　A.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programming & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Drums：Ken Higeshiro :　Piano：Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION (by the cortesy of Being Music Entertainment) :　Organ：Takanobu Masuda : ;BURNIN' BURNIN' :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　E.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programming & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Programming：Shunsuke Tsuri :　Drums：Yuji Namatame :　Chorus：Yuichi Ikusawa (by the courtesy of AVEX) :　　Mar.na : ;MAYDAY :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　E.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Programming：Shunsuke Tsuri :　Drums：Yuji Namatame :　Piano：Hiroaki Yokoyama :　Chorus：Mar.na : ;Everybody 今この時を輝いて :　Vocal：Daiki Yoshimoto :　E.Guitar & Chorus：Shinichiro Ohta :　Bass, Programming & Chorus：Akihito Tokunaga : :　Drums：Ken Higeshiro :　Piano：Akira Onozuka from DIMENSION (by the cortesy of Being Music Entertainment) :　Organ：Takanobu Masuda :　Chorus：Tetsuro Oda (by the courtesy of KING RECORDS) :　　Mar.na クレジット :Recorded by Kouki Yamamoto, Katsuyuki Yoshimatsu, :　Tatsuya Okada / (GIZA) :　Yusuke Matsuda (Being) :Recorded at GIZA HILLS STUDIO, ROUTE 109 STUDIO, :　BIRDMAN WEST, THOMAS STUDIO :Mixed by :Tatsuya Okada：Track 1, 2, 5 :Katsuyuki Yoshimatsu：Track 3, 8 :Kouki Yamamoto：Track 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12 :Mixed at GIZA HILLS STUDIO :Mastered by Tatsuya Okada :Mastered at GIZA HILLS STUDIO :Design：Yuka Sawashita (GIZA ARTIST) :Photography：Nagisa Yamaguchi (GIZA ARTIST) :Hair & Make Up Stylist：Risako Nagahara :Label Management：Hideaki Magarite (GIZA) :A&R：Keita Iwao (Being) :Sales Promotion：Hiroki Sasaki (Being) :Media Promotion：Takema Sasamoto (Being) :Media Coordination：Tomoyuki Warashina (Being) :Web Design：Katsuhito Yuihara, Asami Kanematsu / (Being), :　Hiroto Hayashi (GIZA MUSIC) :Fan Club Management：Kaori Toyama (GIZA ARTIST) :Production Management：Kouhei Katsurahara (GIZA ARTIST) :Thanks to :TUNE GUITAR MANIAC :Many Thanks to :FIA-F4 JAPANESE CHAMPIONSHIP :GT ASSOCIATION :KARIKO RESORT :Kazuma Mochizuki (Filmer) :Shinya Nogami, Jiro Kikuchi / (Being) :Masahiro Shimada (BIRDMAN MASTERING) :Yosuke Umakoshi (GIZA) :Special Thanks to "doarock" members :Big Thanks to YOU ALL!! :Supervisor：Toshinori Masuda (Being) :Executive Producer：Daikoh Nagado :Producer：doa 脚注 Category:2018年のアルバム Category:Doaのアルバム